Regular Show: The Ultimate Battle
Regular Show: The Ultimate Battle is a 2003 video game made by Cartoon Network Interactive and published by Roblox Games. Cast *J.G. Quintel - Mordecai *William Salyers - Rigby *Sam Marin - Benson, Pops, Muscle Man *Mark Hamill - Skips, Jedi Wolf More will come soon! Plot All versions share the same basic plot, albeit some minor differences: Mordecai and Rigby are slacking off which angers their moody manager, Benson. However, Benson smashing a window in his office gets sucked into a magnetic machine made by Jedi Wolf. Jedi Wolf realizes about the Park and plans to destroy it, and stop time so no one can stop him. It is up to Mordecai, Rigby and Benson to stop Jedi Wolf from taking over the Park. PS2, GameCube and Xbox version Playable characters *'Mordecai: '(Main Protagonist), A 6-foot tall blue jay who often is seen slacking off and goes to save the Park from Jedi Wolf. His attacks are mostly physical based. All of his moves have a slacking aesthetic. His disadvantage is that he is slightly slower than Rigby and some enemies (Zombies and Holograms) are unaffected and harder for him to defeat. **'Attacks': ***'Maximum Glove': Mordecai's basic attack in which he uses the Maximum Glove to attack. When upgraded, they become the Fists of Justice and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them (Zombies and Holograms). They also do more damage to enemies, usually making them take one less hit to kill. ***'Strike One': Mordecai's secondary attack in which he flies into the air and uses a baseball bat to attack enemies directly above him (Robotic Bird). When upgraded, it becomes a lightsaber that will stick to things and detonate, killing anyone in the explosion range. They also do more damage than the unupgraded varient. ***'Park Striker': Mordecai's third attack in which he rolls a green bowling ball that can defeat enemies. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked bomb that can destroy things and detonate destroying everything in an explosion range. ***'The Power': Mordecai's long-ranged attack in which he uses the Power keyboard to send a wave of energy that can be steered to press far-off buttons, and destroy distant enemies. *'Rigby': (Deuteragonist), A racoon and best friend of Mordecai. His attacks are mostly distance-based. Rigby's main disadvantage is that some enemies (Night Owl) are resistant to his attacks. Rigby is also physically weaker than Mordecai, so in some areas, he may need Mordecai to cross. **'Attacks': TBA! Levels There are four level types: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Golf Cart. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson levels are platforming challenges, and the Golf Cart levels are driving stages. *'Just Another Day': The first level in the game. Mordecai is rushing to the Park to not be late. *'You're Fired': Mordecai and Rigby are late, and so Benson rushes to Mordecai and Rigby who are on top of the roof in order to fire them. *'Cart Driving 101': The beginning of the gang's journey to Jedi Wolf's mansion and the first Golf Cart level, they drive the golf cart out of the Park. *'Saving Time... One Clock at a Time': In a vast desert, Rigby must destroy Jedi Wolf's clocks in order to prevent time from being stopped. *'Time is Saved': Mordecai and Rigby take out the supposedly last of Jedi Wolf's clocks. *'Toy Store of Doom': Benson must traverse through Toys "R" Us and obtain the golf cart while avoiding the dangerous country club workers. *'Getting some Energy': Despite obtaining the golf cart, the golf cart doesn't move, so Mordecai has to walk around the outside of the store for a fuel tank. *'The Night Owl': In the first boss level of the game, Benson must defeat the Night Owl inside his machine. REST TBA! Game Boy Advance Version The GBA version of the game is a 2D platformer similar to the likes of Super Mario. There are six worlds, each world containing 4 levels and a boss fight. The player navigates the levels as Benson, and must traverse through each stage before time runs out. World 1: The Park *1-1: More Boring ol' Days *1-2: Hey Jedi Wolf! (A Parody Series Animated Hey Arnold!) *1-3: Brave *1-4: Toys R Us Ahoy! *1-Boss: The Night Owl World 2: TBA REST TBA! Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Playstation Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games